Shackles of my Mind
by kankuros hat is rad
Summary: Gaara has been having some strange dreams that all seem to revolve around a certain long haired Hyuuga, now it's his job to find out why along with dealing with everyday teeange life and high school. NejiGaa Neji x Gaara Au High school Yaoi Shonen ai.
1. Prolague

Hey boys and girls…and questionable others. Ahem Dei…Haku…

This is my first NejiGaa chapter that's been completed and it won't be my last! I'm so happy I'm finally contributing to my favorite pairing. I'm also very happy Kiyoshi will be in this one.

Kiyo: Yeah!

Anyway I'll try and keep the intro to this short, I really like the way the first chapter turned out and my plot bunnies are running rampage. Seeing also as the end of the school year is coming I will have more time to write and post stuff! So I now present you with my untitled fan fiction…Yeah I haven't come up with a title yet so for the time being it will be called "Untitled". Crafty, ne?

Kiyoshi: seriously urusai…

Meh: Hey shut it or I'm turning you straight, making you wear a might suit and having you date Sakura!

Kiyoshi: You're just evil…

Meh: Yep! But you know I'm kidding I could never do that to you. You've grown on me too much.

Kiyo: Yosh!

Lee: -hearts in eyes- Kiyoshi! Be my boyfriend and I will protect you forever my youthful love!

Kiyo: Ohh shiz…

Meh: Run! Fast! And FAR!

Kiyo: -running-

Meh: Okay, um first chapter, yeah… This was based off of a real dream I had except it was a little different. I thought it would work well in Gaara's cute little psychotic head.

Gaara: Hey!

Neji: Don't call him cute. I'll eat you!

Meh: Ehh calm down Neji-chan no one touches Gaara but you we all know that. Um Kiyo please do the pairings before Neji gets too possessive and goes crazy!

Kiyoshi: Okay! Pairings will be NejiGaara, SasukeNaruto, KankuroSakon, KimimaroUkon, ShikamaruTemari, LeeTenten, KakashiIruka, either ShinoKiba or KibaHinata depending on what the readers like more, PeinMinato, SasoriDeidara, Itachi with somebody and many others. Oh and I'll be with somebody too!

Tobi: I vote Kiyo-koi is with me!

Kiyo: -hearts in eyes-

Meh: Woah buddy calm down. This takes place in Gaara's freshman year and is an Au high school fic! Disclaimer please?

Kankuro: Vanessa desperately wishes she owned Naruto but unfortunately he belongs to Sas- I mean Kishimoto-sama. I wish she owned it too…man I miss Sakon…

Meh: -Ish eating lime popsicle- what happened so Sakon-kun?

Kankuro: Neji ate him… -glares-

Meh: Wooah… anyway this is going too long so for the sanity of the readers we'll be ending it.

Kiyo: Bye loves!

**Summary**: It's Gaara's first year of high school, after being thrust into a new city and having to overcome obstacles and stress of everyday teenage life. If only it was that simple. NejiGaa Neji x Gaara Au High school Yaoi Shonen ai.

**Warnings**: Nothing this chapter except mild shonen ai and a laughing Sasuke. Be afraid be very afraid.

Flames will be collected and given to Mells for his flame thrower.

* * *

A young red head sat on his bed, jade orbs scanning the contents of his room.

"Great," Gaara thought sarcastically surveying his floor

There was clothes and clutter blanketing everything. Possessions lay strewn about as if carelessly tossed aside in a time of hurry.

It was currently 1:57 am and seeing as his insomnia had not ameliorated in the slightest over the past few months filled with medication, he had decided to stop procrastinating and unearth the few necessities needed for the start of a new school year. A school year witch just happened to be in exactly seven hours two minutes and thirty nine seconds.

After only finding two note books and a few old mechanical pencils under a pair of old gym shorts he had been issued back in junior high, he decided to abandon his fruitless mission.

"I hate 'effing purple," He thought wincing at the petite shorts that had Sabaku G. printed neatly at the bottom.

Slender fingers glided over the rough white insignia replenishing previous memories of the time back in Suna. Suna the town he and his family had lived in. Family, well his brother and sister, not his father.

He would never conceder the man family, the man that had made the first twelve years of his life miserable. The man that continues to torture him with court trials every few months. The very same abusive ex-politician that claims he loves his children and would never harm them although the scars say different. He was a monster, a truly heartless being.

Who he was doesn't matter. He is in jail and has been for the last three years. Now awaiting yet another trial with overwhelming evidence convicting him guilty of the slaughter oh his wife's brother and family, death was a given.

Gaara thought better than to dwell on the subject and clambered into bed hoping sleep would grasp him quickly.

Within the next few minutes unconsciousness claimed him transporting him to the back of large white ford van.

He found himself sitting atop the back seat resting his head on something dark and round. He lifted his head and started down at the object.

Hair? A person?

He ran his hands through the chocolate locks, "long must be a girl" he thought.

Gaara laid his head back down and inhaled deeply. "Heh, flowers, man this girl smells nice"

He wrapped his arms around the slender neck nuzzling deeper into the dark tresses. Gaara had never felt as comfortable in his life; completely at ease.

He caught very few words of the driver and second passenger's conversation so content with hugging his mystery girl.

"Hey, lover boys," the whiskered blonde passenger addressed Gaara and the person he was resting on "We'll be there in about ten minutes"

"Lover…boys?" questioned Gaara.

"Well you are clinging to him like a little girl that just found her long lost teddy bear" replied the spiky black haired driver.

"Him?" Gaara questioned dumfounded.

The blonde laughed loudly and the raven merely chuckled a bit.

"Yes him," the orange clad blonde responded "And Neji is going to kill you if you keep calling him a girl."

"No matter how pretty he may be," Added the paler driver.

"Neji?" Gaara continued puzzled as ever.

"Are you felling alright?" came a voice and movement from between Gaara's arms.

The brunette turned to face him and—

"GAARA! Wake up the showers open!" Cried a male voice from outside his bedroom door.

The youngest Sabaku sat up quickly and looked for the source of the ruckus.

Realizing it was just Kankuro his older brother, Gaara shrugged and rose from bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Gaara shuffled into the bathroom and peered at his reflection noticing the smeared kohl circling his eyes. Making a mental note to scrub the remaining black from his face Gaara turned the faucet to warm and jumped into the shower without first checking the temperature.

He "Epped" when he realized Kankuro had used up all of the hot water. Great, now he felt like a hormonal teenage boy after a wet dream, how cliché.

He quickly finished washing and sauntered into his room to get dressed for his very first day of high school.

After throwing on a pair of simple black skinny jeans, a random band t-shirt and his favorite My Chemical Romance hoodie he slipped on his tattered orange chuck tailors and turned to gather the rest of his belongings.

Gaara grabbed his wallet and sand colored sling bag, and then went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and re-apply his eye makeup.

Gaara dashed down stairs to meet his older siblings who were already waiting by the door.

The trio for the very first day at their brand new school.

It really was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I got this posted finally.**

**Review please!**


	2. First day of School!

Hey guys and girls…maybe guys…Hmm I know a few of you boys read yaoi.

Okay so I can not tell you peoples how sorry I am for the late update. This month just seemed to fly with being sick then having to deal with all the wonders of that (surgery, drugs that slow my thinking process, besides the fact that basically every time I move it still hurts like hell) So yeah as recovery goes I'm not too happy, hell I shouldn't complain a lot of people have it way worse. Then with situating a bunch of other stuff that needed to be done and writers block it's a miracle I even wrote this. So, yeah enjoy.

Kiyo: I'M IN THIS CHAPTER! SQUEE!

Meh: Yes, yes all in good time Kiyo-chan but for now I would like you to do the disclaimer.

Kiyoshi: Ugh but I don't want to, make Tobi-koi do it!

Meh: Tobi…koi? Since when are you in love with Tobi?

Kiyo: Since now Nee-chan!

Meh: -twitch- -twitch- Nee-chan?

Kiyo: Yesss!

Meh: You do realize you're older than me…right?

Kiyo: No, I'm not because I am a fictional character!

Meh: Ugh if you say so then… Buts still you're a sophomore in this so you're about sixteen so you are technically older…

Kiyo: whatever you say Nee-chan!

Tobi: Vanessa and I are currently discussing the living arrangements of Kiyo-chan at the moment but he still belongs to her. The Naruto series still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and any thing related to bands belongs to said band. You have absolutely no idea how much she wishes she owned My Chemical Romance but unfortunately does not. In addition, Vanessa owns absolutely noting remotely famous.

Meh: Thank you Tobi-kun, please take good care of Kiyoshi for me! Let the reading begin!

Warnings: Kiyoshi, mild cursing, shonen ai, yaoi, and various other things that may not be suitable for sane readers.

Summary for chapter: Its gaara's first day of school.

Kiyo and Meh: -ish eating lime popsicles-

Tobi: Tobi wants popsicle! –Licks Kiyo's popsicle-

Kiyoshi: Ummm… -licks Tobi's face-

Meh: -ish watching- Tobi there's more popsicles in the freezer…

Tobi: Will you hurry up and start the story senpai!

Meh: Yeah, yeah.

Dei: Yeah! Oh popsicles!

Meh: Dei –points- freezer.

Flames will be used to melt popsicles so Kiyo gets all sticky! MUHAHAHA…umm…

* * *

Gaara walked in silence contemplating the future events for the day. He vaguely heard his blonde older sister chattering away about some boy she had met over the internet by the name of Shikamaru.

He began to take longer strides in hopes of ditching his bothersome siblings.

No such luck.

Kankuro, who had finally heard enough about "The Most Amazing Boy on Earth", jogged up along side the young redhead.

"Hey little bro, got something on your mind?"

Gaara surveyed the older male who was clad in a tight black t-shirt layered over another fishnet one, baggy jeans that hung low around his hips and plain black converse. A small back wristband embroidered with the words "The Used" in crimson engulfed his right wrist while thin translucent blue bracelets littered the other. Gaara also noticed Kankuro was wearing a Hello Kitty necklace adorned in baby pink and clear rhinestones and had finished off his outfit with a smidge of eyeliner and florescent sparkly pink nail polish that was chipping in several places.

The two male Sabaku's had always been close, something Temari had always envied.

Deciding he could trust the elder with his dilemma Gaara asked his older brother the probably most awkward question he had ever spoken "Kanky, How did you know you were gay?"

Kankuro studied his younger sibling for a moment taking in his apprehensive face "Well little brother it all started out with vaginas."

"Vaginas?" Gaara dead-panned.

"Yes, vaginas," Kankuro continued as if reading aloud the best part of an adventure novel "Those nasty gaping holes in the crotches of females!"

"You can't be serious" Gaara grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah but I am Gaara!" The brunette continued with enthusiasm "I stole one of Temari's Cosmopolitan magazines and was flipping through it and just as I was letting my guard down… BAM!, A giant vagina just sitting out for the world to see super sized and stuck on page sixty four of the poor unsuspecting magazine."

"So I was all like 'Holy crap what is that thing!' then started reading the article down below it. I found that I was supposed to put my manly parts inside it!"

By now Gaara had been hitting himself in the face with his binder…repeatedly.

"I was all like "hell naw" The thing looked like some human eating monster from a science fiction movie!" Kankuro continued, imitating Godzilla.

"And that is why I'm gay" Stated Kankuro proudly still thinking he was enlightening his brother to the world of love.

"Is that the only reason?" Gaara inquired hoping to get a better response this time.

The elder scratched at his chin emulating deep a thought in progress "Well I suppose it's also because I never felt the same way that other boys my age did. Back when I was in middle school some of my friends would talk about the girls that they fancied, I would always sit and listen as they explained what they felt around them. I realized I had never felt that way about any girl, but I did feel like that around quite a few boys. For example there was this one guy a few years younger than me, his name was Kiba Inuzaka."

Kankuro eyes sparkled at the memory "I had thought he was very good looking since the first time I saw him, he had a fascination with dogs and his athletic abilities were astonishing." The brunette frowned "Then one day he just stopped coming to school, turns out he had moved away when his parents divorced."

Gaara looked up at his brother sympathetically "So do you mean you were gay since middle school?"

"No even before that" Kankuro scratched his chin again "I'd say I was gay since birth," he smirked "I'm just awesome by choice."

"I'd hate to break up your brotherly bonding," yelled Temari from about 3 yards ahead of them, when did she get there? "But we are here, boys say hello to Konaha high."

The siblings rounded the corner only to be met with a large white and teal school campus. Some students were mulling around the park that surrounded the schools exterior, while all other migrated in through the numerous entrances.

The trio ambled through the high chain link fences mixing in with the many other students, all of whom were headed for a large white 3 story building that contained most of the classrooms. The males walked through the large glass doors having lost Temari somewhere along the way. Once inside the duo saw countless teenagers and a few unlucky teachers shoving their way through the crowded halls in attempts of reaching their destinations in time for the bell.

"Crap where did Tema' go?" Kankuro yelled over the noise, scanning the crowd for four blonde pony tails.

"She has our schedules doesn't she?" Gaara face-palmed.

"Err yeah…" Kankuro mumbled sheepishly.

"Fantastic," The redhead murmured sarcastically.

The junior pointed to a spot across the hall "There she is!"

Gaara felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to face a vaguely familiar cheerful boy with sunshine yellow hair and dazzling cerulean eyes. The blonde's cheeks bore three scars each and his some what feminine features were contorted into a fox-like grin.

"Umm, can I help you?" inquired Gaara rather sheepishly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! We still have about a half an hour before class starts, let me show you around!" Said the boy brightly grabbing the Sabaku's wrist and leading him away from his siblings.

"Hold on a second," said Gaara wriggling his hand out of the strangers grip "I need to get my schedule from my sister."

The youngest Sabaku turned and glided back through the crowd to his siblings who seemed to be conversing with a brunette junior who was clothed in a pink Asian style top and simple black capris. She had twin odango buns, soft brown almond shaped eyes and a plain silver necklace with the school insignia as a pendent hung around her neck.

"Morning Tenten!" Naruto said as he approached the brunette to give her a friendly hug.

"Morning to you too Naruto, finally a freshmen eh?" Tenten replied playfully ruffling the blonde's hair. "I was just talking to Temari," she motioned to Gaara's sister "and her younger brother Kankuro." She motioned to the other brunette "They say they have a brother and he's a freshman too, you should go find him introduce yourself."

Temari whispered something to the girl known as Tenten, "Oh well, it seems like you've already done that" she said pointing to the red headed boy beside Naruto.

"Hey, I'm Tenten and I'm a junior like your brother" Said the brunette brightly holding out her hand for Gaara to shake "That would be Naruto and I'm sure he would be more than happy to give you a tour, he already knows the campus very well."

Gaara grasped her hand quickly, "He already offered, I just came to get my schedule." He turned to Temari.

"Oh right" she said rummaging through her bag. "Here," she said handing him a white slip of paper.

Gaara scanned the schedule quickly "You gave me Kankuro's," he said handing it back.

"Ah, sorry," she glanced down at the two other in her hand "Here's yours."

Gaara scanned the paper quickly and nodded approvingly.

"Tenten!"

A male with long chocolate brown hair and creamy lavender eyes yelled from a few feet away, running through the crowd. He stopped and gripped onto her for support panting heavily. "Someone gave Lee and Kiyoshi sugar or something" Her eyes widened "Their chasing me all around the school with scissors, trying to cut my hair."

Tenten who was repressing giggles patted the boy on the back understandingly "Where are they now Neji?"

A light went off in Gaara's brain, Neji, that name sounded very familiar. He started fixedly at the brunette trying to revive his memory.

He looked up at her helplessly "I don't know." The long haired male looked up at their audience a faint blush visible on his cheeks, but that may have been from running across the entire campus.

"Um, Hi Neji Hyuuga" he introduced himself holding his hand out to everyone in turn. He reached Gaara and his hand dropped slightly, "Uh, hi?"

Gaara snapped out of his futile attempts at recollection "Hi," the redhead said shaking his hand "Gaara Sabaku."

"Hn," Neji nodded releasing his hand but still gazing at him intently.

"NEEEEEEJI-KUUUUN," Came twin yells somewhere behind the group.

Said boys head snapped around to face the disturbance "Crap, I gotta go," He said franticly dashing down the hall.

Green, black and navy blurred the vision of the remaining five.

"Lee, Kiyo! Hold on a second!" bellowed the blonde freshmen. Four glares went unnoticed.

The two sprinting boys halted and glanced over their shoulder.

"Naaaaru!" screamed the boy clad in a navy v-neck t-shirt. He spun and dashed back to the group.

Coming closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Then…

GLOMP!

"Ah Naruto-kun how was you summer!?" The overexcited boy questioned still clinging to the sun kissed neck "How's Minato? Pein? Iruka? Kakashi? Tsunade? Jiraiya?"

"Fun I went to Europe for Kakashi and Iruka's wedding then just sat and played videogames," The equally hyperactive blonde replied. "Their thinking about adopting isn't that great, as for the rest their fine too!"

"Ah, it is my youthful companion Naruto-kun!" the green clad male commented "Hey have you guys seen Neji?"

All five shook their head vigorously.

"Ah I see we have newcomers!" the two yelled in unison.

"Names?" They demanded.

"Temari"

"Kankuro"

"Hn" Gaara was beginning to feel uncomfortable surrounded by so many people.

"Aww come on, what's your name?" one of the boys pouted "I'll start I'm Kiyoshi." He held out a hand and smiled brightly.

Gaara eyed the boy cautiously; He was dressed in dark jeans that hugged his slender hips almost as if they were made for a teenage girl. He also wore a simple navy v-neck accentuated by a solitaire princess cut ring, strung on a matching thin silver chain. He sported twin fishnet arm warmers and many multi colored bracelets. Long straight hair that hung at his shoulders was black but adopted a bluish hue has he moved in the light filtered in through high windows; while his eyes were a sapphire so dark it could be mistaken for black. His face was pale but not sickly and he seemed to be wearing lip gloss with a hint of pink and just a moderate amount of eyeliner.

"Hey are you checking me out?"

Gaara's eyes grew slightly wider and a faint blush dusted his cheek bones "No…" He kept his voice steady yet hesitated slightly "I just…like your…converse…" Gaara glanced down at the dirty yellow objects that had 'right' and 'left' written on the wrong shoes.

Kiyoshi beamed "Now my name is Kiyoshi, or Kiyo for short," he persisted "What's yours?" he asked, friendly smile never faltering.

"Hn, Gaara"

Kiyoshi's smile grew impossibly wider "There you go! Oh, everybody this is my exuberant friend Lee!"

Lee was dressed in a plain olive zip-up hoodie and black jeans, but the bushy eyebrows, round dark eyes, black bowl cut hair and absurdly white glimmering teeth were uniquely his own.

"Hi Lee," coursed the group.

"Well sorry to break up the hot gay love fest," Naruto cut in grabbing Gaara's wrist and beginning to lead him away "I still need to give Gaara a tour of our fine campus."

Kankuro, Temari, and Tenten waved lethargically while Lee gave a thumbs up and Kiyoshi saluted then winked.

"So how do you know the campus and students so well if you're only a freshmen?" questioned the redhead as Naruto pointed to various features of the building.

"My parents work at the school, as well as my grandparents and uncles." The blonde responded pointing to the boys' bathroom, with a warning to never use the bathroom in school.

"Why?" inquired Gaara.

The blonde slowed a bit and a soft blush fell across his fox like features. "Well there was this sophomore; she's a junior now though…"

"Yeah" Gaara pressed his curiosity growing every suspenseful second.

By now Naruto was repressing giggles that threatened to burst forth "Well There was this girl right…Anyway you know that guy back there, Lee?

Gaara who was getting fed up with all the staling Retorted "Yes, I know who Lee is and I know there's a girl who's a sophomore, what does this have to do with the bathrooms?"

"Well this girl got Lee drunk one night, and if you have ever seen Lee drunk and lived than you must be the luckiest person on the face of the earth," Gaara growled frustrated with all the staling "Anyway she got Lee drunk one night at this party and that girl dragged him off to a back room."

"He ran out crying five minutes later screaming something about herpes" The kitsune was having even more difficulties with the laughter rumbling in his chest "Well, she came out five minutes later redder than a tomato thinking she might be able to slip away."

"Did she?" questioned Gaara.

"No!" the blonde was laughing freely now "Everyone heard Lee and was waiting for her to come out. Right as she was slipping out the bedroom door Kiba snapped a picture and kicked her out of the party, while poor Lee was clinging to Neji for dear life trying to convince him to sleep with him, seeing as the kid was still drunk."

The name Kiba struck a cord in the insomniac's memory "Kiba, Kiba Inuzaka?"

"Yeah…How did you know?" inquired the blonde who was unaware that Gaara knew anyone at the school.

"My brother…he was my brothers uh…friend" Gaara retorted quickly. "I still do not see how this has anything to do with public restrooms"

"Oh yeah, well Kiba caught her in the act but demanded an explanation of how she got herpes before she got kicked out," The fox continued animatedly "She blamed it on the school bathrooms. She wasn't invited and we all knew she was a whore so we thought she should be punished seeing as she was always ragging on like everyone!"

"Then this guy she liked, Sasuke, caught her saying she was a whore and everyone already knew it" Naruto was now wiping tears from the corner of his sapphire eyes "She ended up crying and Kiba told her to get out of his house!"

"Long story short stay away from a pink haired girl named Sakura and the public bathrooms" Naruto added as an after thought "just in case."

"Hn, dobe I thought you had quite the crush on that pink haired slut." Came a cool voice from the shadows

Gaara noted the change in atmosphere, and…did it just get colder?

"Urusai, Sasuke-teme!" Shouted and infuriated blonde.

The menacing figure stepped away from the lockers that were casting the shadows and out stepped…

Gaara who was expecting the worst had flinched subtly eyes growing wide as saucers at the by al means gorgeous raven now in plain view.

His skin was very fair but his eyes were black and like Kiyoshi had black hair with a trace of cobalt. A scowl was plastered across his flawless face while his hands were shoved roughly into his white cargo pants, a long black t-shirt brushing against his porcelain writs.

"HN, make me Usuratonkachi" Smirked the raven who like both Naruto and Neji bore a vague familiarity.

Naruto winced slightly "Shut up Uchiha-teme, can't you see I'm showing a new student around, you don't want him going to Tsunade-baa-chan and reporting you now."

"You're a new student here yourself baka" The raven smirk only grew

"Or did you forget already?" Sasuke mocked "Hn, you had better get to class Iruka-sensei likes you but that doesn't mean he won't give you detention your first day."

"H-how, how did-" Naruto stuttered completely baffled on how the boy knew he had Iruka for homeroom, the raven merely turned and walked off leaving a spluttering blonde without any explanation.

The bell rang three times signaling the five minute passing period, students of all kinds rushed into their designated classrooms while Naruto, once again, drug Gaara to their shared homeroom classroom.

**Iruka-Math/Homeroom**

Iruka-sensei had turned out to be a young man with a kind face marked by a thin scar resting over the bridge of his nose; witch like the rest of his face was tanned over. His coffee brown hair was tied back and his loose olive green dress shirt and black slacks gave him a sophisticated yet casual look.

The teachers eyes brightened when the duo walked into the room, Naruto who was obviously the source of the joy ran up to the older male. Gaara on the other hand thought he could sneak away was jolted back to reality when his left shoulder was nearly dislocated when a tanned hand that belonged to none other than the fox boy himself decided to drag him along to make introductions.

When Naruto detached himself, Gaara rubbed at his slightly pink wrist, yeah that was going to leave a mark. He was also relived he was not the poor teacher who had a very bright boy clinging to his neck like his life depended on it. Naruto even went as far as to wrap his legs around the older male's waist, and if it wasn't for the fact that Iruka was patting the blonde's head in a fatherly manner and said boy looked like he reverted back to being a toddler, would have been a very compromising position.

After dislodging himself from the teacher Naruto turned back to Gaara to elaborate the absurd amount of affection "Uh, Gaara this is my uncle Iruka, well not actually my uncle but close enough," he then turned back to Iruka to introduce a thoroughly confused Gaara.

"I'm Iruka Hatake, I'm a friend of Naruto's parents" He smiled warmly.

"Sabaku Gaara" the redhead replied dully.

The brunette quickly searched his memory for the details of that particular student "Ah you're the student from Suns, also a freshmen, well Gaara welcome to Konaha high, I'll go over all the things you need to know with the whole class," he clapped Gaara on the shoulder and shooed both him and Naruto away telling them to find seats.

"Hey Naruto-chan, Gaara!" Kiyoshi motioned for them to come and sit in the numerous vacant desks surrounding him.

The kitsune bounded over happily once again grabbing Gaara by the wrist and settling him in a seat to Kiyoshi's left where he then abandoned him and went to sit on the boy's right.

The bell rang once again signaling the start of class, a few last minute stragglers rushed to find empty seats.

The class seemed to fly while the young brunette instructor just went over rules and handed out packets of paperwork witch had to be signed and returned noting that you understand and will fallow the many but fairly lenient school rules.

After about ten minutes the Gaara had produced his sketch book from his bag and began to sketch one of the boys he had met that morning attempting to memorize every minute detail from the brief encounter. When that plan failed he just turned and looked at the boy that just happened to be sitting a few seats away.

He held a beauty uniquely his own, intriguing how one comes to look so…

Lee…

From the Circular eyes accented by large thick perfectly groomed eyebrows, to the goofy grin that showed off a grin that looked like it was made of diamonds and milk…

Yeah definitely art.

The bell rang a third time signaling yet another passing period and Gaara who had been blissfully uncaring hastily packed his belongings and headed for the door.

"Hey Gaara wait!" Cried a lavender eyed boy unable to gain the red head's attention. "Well guess there's always lunch"

Gaara meanwhile was being dragged off to another class he shared with the obnoxiously dressed blonde boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

**SOCIAL STUDIES-Orochimaru **

"Kankuro" called the red head who was now wriggling out of Naruto's vice like grip and slipping in between desks graciously until he was seated right next to the already sitting brunette.

"Aniki?" the younger sibling inquired noticing the glazed over look of his brothers eyes.

The elder remained un responsive for a few seconds until "Yeah."

"I didn't realize you had Orochimaru second period too" Gaara continued.

It once again took a few seconds, "Yeah."

"What are you on?" questioned Gaara only partially as a joke.

…"Yeah."

By now Gaara's sadistic side was beginning to come out "Are you hot for Bert McCracken? (1)"

…"Yeah"

Gaara smirked "Are you hot for Ash and Brock from Poke'mon?"

"Yeah."…

Kankuro's line of vision kept switching between a lavender haired boy who was talking with his twin and Naruto to the fourth member of their group witch was a brunette with red triangles painted on his golden cheeks.

"Do you want to make hot gay incestuous man love on your desk right now?"

…"Yeah."

"Are you hot for Hillary Clinton?"

Kankuro finally turned to his brother and looked him straight in the eye "No, dude that's gross."

Gaara was silent the rest of the period…

Kankuro who was only joking with the redhead was debating weather to laugh or see if Gaara was mentally scared

Gaara was the first to exit the class followed shortly by Naruto.

"Hey, sorry I was catching up with my old friends Sakon, his twin Ukon, and Kiba" The blonde explained falling in step with his green eyed friend who had just been successfully jerked back into reality.

"Hn" was the only response as the Sabaku made his way into English class.

**ENGLISH-Kakashi**

Naruto, who seemed close to this period's teacher, ran through the door and embraced the silver haired young man with enough enthusiasm to break a few ribs.

"Naruto, get off that hurts" the teacher said firmly although you could tell he was smiling even through the bizarre mask he had covering half his face.

The blonde dismounted his teacher (2) and frowned slightly that he was not aloud to complete his 'Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I want to fuse out atoms!' hug.

"Go sit down" the teacher instructed as he walked behind his desk to grab a little orange book.

The bell rang right on time and the teacher…

Well the teacher was gone.

The class sat awaiting the arrival of the teacher who wouldn't show up until the last ten minutes of class.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your English teacher. Call me Mr.Hatake and get detention." He joked "Just call me Kakashi, now…Well do whatever you were doing."

**LUNCH**

Naruto drug Gaara over to a table with quite a few people that all seemed to be misfits in their own way.

As Naruto introduced the newcomers, Gaara and Kankuro, Gaara scanned the crowded table.

Tayuya- An orange haired punk girl that seemed to be shouting obscenities at her round older brother, Jiroubo, who kept wincing and telling her to watch her mouth.

Next to her was a tanned brunette boy clad in a Spiderman shirt, Kidomaru, who was texting so fast his hands were practically blurs.

Across from him sat an almost sickly pale lavender haired boy, Kimimaro, who was stroking the hair of a similar looking light haired boy while to his left sat his twin who was holding his hand, twins ,Sakon and Ukon, wearing blue lipstick while the eldest wore red kohl around his eyes. (3)

Next to the trio sat Kankuro who had detached himself from Naruto and went to sit by that brunette boy from history, Kiba, as they both recognized each other and were making plans to hang out and catch up on either Friday night or the weekend. (4)

A Gravity defying pony tail sat across from the brunettes that belonged to some boy with his face buried into his hands obviously asleep. Next to him sat a chubby boy who was munching quietly on potato chips; Choji.

Hinata, blushing girl that had eyes like that Neji sat next to a black haired boy wearing sunglasses, Shino, both playing with a ruby red lady bug that landed on the boy's sleeve.

Back across the table sat Lee, Tenten, Naruto and Kiyoshi who was now leaning on a very disgruntled Gaara, staring blankly at the back of a raven haired boy's head across the cafeteria.

Neji having spotted the redhead stood up and slipped through the crowd of students cleared his throat and tapped on the boy's shoulder.

Jade met lavender and the Hyuuga cleared his throat again "Uh, you left this in Math, I sat next to you and tried to give it to you on your way out but I don't think you heard me." He said thrusting the crimson pencil case into the Sabaku's hand.

"…Thanks" Said Gaara, unable to think of anything else to say.

"No problem" the Hyuuga responded now tapping Naruto to gain his attention "Sasuke said meet him in the park after school, apparently you two are going to lunch."

Naruto's face cracked into a fox like grin "Not at Ichiraku's" said Neji turning it upside down.

"Tell that teme to come sit over here!" Naruto yelled at the receding back of the brunette.

"I'm not a messenger" came the dull response.

The befuddled red head turned to the blonde beside him "I thought you didn't like that Sasuke kid?"

"Nah we've been best friends since like forever!" Naruto exclaimed perking up once again.

"Oh okay then" Gaara decided not to question it and spent the rest of the period braiding the silky hair of Kiyoshi who was either unaware or uncaring.

**ART-Pein**

Naruto, Tenten, Gaara and Kiyoshi all headed to their shared art class. As they walked through the door everyone except Gaara who's wrist was snagged by none other than Naruto who then proceeded to drag him to the front of the class with the other two.

Surprisingly it was Tenten and Kiyoshi who went to hug the teacher.

"Pein-san, it's been too long" They coursed smiling.

"Tenten-chan, it's been six days," he said looking down at the girl "Kiyo, it's been two."

"Naruto" the heavily pierced red head known as Pein turned to face the blonde "Don't forget your brother asked you to bring Itachi home with you, they wanted to…do whatever you boys do these days…" (5)

"What about Itachi?" came the voice of a smirking boy from the doorway.

He was accompanied by Sasuke, who was obviously his brother or otherwise closely related, Neji, a blonde that could be of either gender, a redhead with a blank expression and hazel eyes, a…blue boy with blue hair and silver barbells woven through his cheeks, a boy with white hair and violet eyes, and finally a black haired male with a goofy smile and mismatched eyes.

"Kyuubi wants to hang out after school" Naruto explained to the elder Uchiha.

The bell rang and all but the Uchiha brothers, Kiyoshi, Tenten, Naruto and Naruto's prisoner; Gaara left to find seats, while five of them moved to the side and Itachi hopped on Pein's empty desk.

"I'm Pein your art teacher, your students, today is pointless do what you want" The slightly intimidating redhead addressed the class quite a few people raised eyebrows while some went so far as to cheer.

Itachi whose back was facing the class turned and flashed a dazzling smile causing nearly all the girls to faint and even some of the boys.

Pein grumbled something inaudible and huffed "Itachi you do this every year"

"Yeah I know" He smirked "And I just smiled? What's wrong with that?"

Pein and Itachi started talking and the only thing running through Gaara's head was _'This has to be the weirdest school on the planet.'_

**SCIENCE-Kabuto**

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro who had joined the group exiting art went to the back of the frigid science lab to sit with Tayuya, Jiroubo, Kidomaru, the Kaguya brothers who were conversing with a silver haired young male that looked too young to be a teacher but too old to be a student.

The bell rang for the start of class and the silver haired male went to address the class to the surprise of many.

"I'm your teacher Kabuto Yakushi, I'm twenty–four before you ask and I prefer Kabuto to Yakushi-sensei but call me what you want" The bespectacled young man introduced himself then went on to explain the objective of the class.

Gaara got out his sketch book once again and quickly drew a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing then taped it to the unsuspecting kitsune's back.

Tenten and Kankuro repressed giggles as the blonde turned to the raven to ask is they were supposed to take notes.

**GYM-Gai**

Gai-sensei, a Lee look alike, or maybe Lee was a Gai look alike no one was really sure.

He spent the whole period rambling on about youth and determination. It was only until that last few minutes in class that he discussed purchasing uniforms and the objective of Physical Education class

The bell rang for the last time that day and everyone grabbed their bags and headed to the front of the school.

Gaara met his siblings who were waiting at the gate and once the final member of their party arrived they were headed in the way of their new house.

"How was your day?" Kankuro asked after ditching Temari and her girly gossiping.

"Fine and yours?" Gaara responded absentmindedly.

Kankuro stopped to think for a second "Good, my teachers seem nice oh and I have a date with that Kiba kid I was telling you about this morning."

"Cool," Gaara replied whipping out his phone, clicking the internet explorer icon and continuing to read the story he started on last night.

The trio reached their house and the youngest went into the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, seeing as that was one of the food items that took the least effort.

He ate in silence just reflecting on the day's events. Although he had eaten a sandwich Gaara was still famished so he filled a cup of instant ramen with water and popped the Styrofoam cup into the microwave on high for three minutes (6). Witch went quickly just like the ramen.

The day had taken a lot out of the teen; so much he walked into the living room and collapsed onto the large couch, his head resting in his elder brother's lap while they both watched a recorded episode of Death Note.

Gaara who had already seen it closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

(1)He's the singer of The Used if you didn't know

(2)Haha XD sorry couldn't help myself.

(3)Yeah I'm making Kimimaro Sakon's and Ukon's older brother. Witch means yes insect of the KimiUkon variety, sadly no twincest their just really affectionate.

(4)Yeah there will be some KankyKiba but that will change, there will be lots of pairings.

(5)Kyuubi is Naruto's older brother Pein is their father.

(6)Is that how long you cook instant ramen in the microwave? I boil water it's easier to me.

Oh and yeah their will be a teensy bit of sandcest between Kankuro and Gaara not major, and not how they are right now, they just have a very close brotherly relationship that will be explained more in later chapters.

Also pairings will change around a lot, still deciding junk. No idea what to do with Sakura at the moment…

Oh Pshyeah **1** review! Let's try and get two this chapter! XD

Please review, because I honestly have no idea what you guys think about this or what I'm doing right or wrong.


	3. Why should I care?

Hey to the very few people that actually read this! Anyway sorry of the late update, I've caught a horrible case of writers block when it comes to this story. I know, I know I should probably spend more time writing seeing as I'm off school.

I have literally nothing to do this right now so I'm planning on getting another chapter pumped out this week.

I also am trying to keep this short so I'm not doing that whole long annoying chatting thing in the beginning. I always have super long author's notes though sorry.

I do need to clarify some things though. Mostly Gaara did forget his dream and all pairings are subject to change aside from Neji X Gaara of course.

Also the school is basically my school minus the three story building.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah I would do magical things with the legal rights to Naruto but unfortunately I never will nor do I have the brilliance that Kishimoto-sama has to even finish a single chapter.

**Warnings**: Gay boys running rampage, incest (cause its smexy), Kiyo, OOC-ness, my wired obsession with sticking boys in hip huggers (Neji your next!), and many MANY other things.

**Summary**: Basically after school, for everyone. A tad of ShikaTem 'cause their just that cute together, bits of SasuNaru, yummy Uchihacest and quite a lot of fluffy little boys.

I'm still a little sketchy with ages but here it goes.

**Seniors**- Temari, Jirobo, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi

**Juniors**- Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tayuya, Shikamaru, and Kankuro

**Sophomores**- Lee, Kiyo, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru and Haku

**Freshmen**- Naruto and Gaara

Oh and to clarify Kankuro and Gaara are very close, almost borderline incestuous close. There will be platonic sandcest between them like constantly because I feel that Gaara and the Kanky master love each other a lot!

Now onto the story!

* * *

Naruto walked out the high chain link fence wincing at the brilliant beams of sunlight dancing across his sensitive blue eyes. Scanning the crowd for the emotionally challenged duck butt he finally located him sitting on the hill in the park alongside his older brother and a very feminine looking blonde boy by the name of Deidara.

"TEME!" The fox called to the trio on the hill.

All three boys along with other students turned to face the disturbance along with an additional blonde who snapped "Naruto watch your mouth!"

He paled, he knew that voice, "Gomen, Tsunade-baa-chan" he apologized flashing her his trademark fox grin and dashing off to the safety of the Weasel, Raven and Pyromaniac.

Upon arrival of the freshmen Deidara stood informing them of his plans with Sasori and the local craft store, stretching out the kinks in his back he sauntered off to meet the redhead.

Holding out a hand to both Uchiha's he grasped their hands and pulled firmly lifting both boys to a standing position.

"Do you want to just eat lunch at my house?" The blonde suggested, "Itachi is already headed there to meet Kyu." he added as an afterthought.

A simple "Sure" came from the stoic raven.

As the blonde turned to begin their journey the eldest had to hide his amusement and the younger's cheeks flared a vibrant pink that started to creep over his nose. It would be quite comical if not for the fact that who ever did that to the blonde would suffer an extremely slow and painful death. Or maybe it was the fact that Itachi could taunt Sasuke about this for at least three years…

* * *

The young red head sat on an unfamiliar bed his hands traveled up the creamy satin sheets then retracting when he was met with the warmth of flesh. Gaara turned his head to be met with a head of dark hair buried in deep in to flawless milky arms, shoulders trembling with grief and a dull mumbling being muffled by the beings pale forearms. Sobs racked the boys frame while the incomprehensible mumblings continued.

Gaara stood and walked around the bed and sat next to the boy where he tried to make out the sound that was directed at the now damp bed sheets.

Only fragments of sentences escaped from the person but the teal eyes softened with sympathy at phrases like, "You can't have him." "Why him?" "It's not fair".

"You can take him away!" screamed the boy drawing his knees to his chest.

He then started whimpering and rocking back and forth.

"Neji"

Gaara laid a hand on the boys back stroking softly and comfortingly just like Kankuro used to after his father came home intoxicated again.

The boy only sobbed harder. "You can't take Neji!" he screamed launching himself on the redhead.

He wrapped his arms around Gaara's slender waste and clung to the fabric of his shirt sobbing into his neck. As Gaara enveloped the male into an embrace the puffy bloodshot eyes rose to meet jade and the boy cried harder still, "Please Gaara, help him" his voice cracked and he buried his head back into the crook of Gaara's neck.

The red head felt the tears soak through his shirt and onto his skin but he just continued to stroke the boys back unable to respond.

Suddenly the pale boy collapsed onto Gaara completely exhausted and still sniffling slightly, the red head pried him off and laid him on the bed covering him with a blanket before sweeping the dark bangs away from the now unconscious male's face.

"I'll try…I'll try Sasuke"

* * *

"N-naruto, wait!" cried Sasuke trying to compose himself then approached the blonde.

Naruto turned to face the youngest Uchiha and looked at him in concern, "Are you feeling alright Sasu-teme you look very pink" he said raising a hand to the raven's forehead.

Itachi moved in silently plucking the piece of paper off Naruto and neatly folding it away. He hastily shoved it in his pocket while Sasuke sent a This-is-so-not-over glare his way.

The boys continued walking until arriving at the Uzumaki's house where the elder of the bunch left to visit the blonde's older brother.

The fox led the raven to his kitchen and the Uchiha opened the fridge and began making sandwiches.

"Before you start your not eating ramen, you eat it way too much and it's unhealthy." He said taking out lunch meat and cheese.

"Seriously MOM, anything that tastes as good as ramen has to be good for you!" argued the blonde "Plus this is MY house!"

Sasuke shot him a this-is-so-over-and-your-going-to-eat-the-damned-sandwich-and-like-it glare.

"Yes mother…" replied the defeated kitsune. The raven smirked at his victory.

* * *

After leaving the sleeping Uchiha; Gaara cracked open the door and slipped through closing it quietly as not to wake Sasuke up.

He glided down the narrow hallway until he reached a turn that led to the small living room witch branched to small kitchen. A brunette was perched on the worn leather couch a glass in hand staring blankly at the television that had not even been turned on.

"Neji?" inquired the red head.

Said brunette turned to face Gaara; eyes devoid of all emotion he silently beckoned him over setting the cup of plain water on the coffee table along with the handful of pills.

"What is that?" the panda eyed teen said staring at the capsules and tablets that littered the glossy mahogany surface of the table.

Neji smiled slightly but there was no happiness in his eyes, instead the sorrow shone even more through the layer of indifference blanketing the dulled lilac orbs

"Its just some medication," he smiled a bit wider attempting to mask the pain that threatened to brake through his plastic smile.

"Don't do that" commanded Gaara gently sitting next to Neji but never breaking eye contact.

"Do what?" inquired the Hyuuga, dropping his smile.

Gaara's eyes shown with the hurt the elder boy was masking. "Don't smile when you don't mean it. You can tell me what's wrong if you want to."

"Nothing re--"

"You're lying, Sasuke is very upset plus your eyes give everything away."

The Hyuuga's eyes turned downcast "He-he told you everything right?"

"No, nor is it my place to know actually," Gaara said staring down at his feet "I don't even know you…But, for some reason I feel like I should care."

Neji placed a hand under Gaara's chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes "Thank you" he said taking the redhead into his arms. "Thank you for caring."

The back of the brunette's eyes began to burn and before he knew it salty liquid was pouring slowly down his cheeks where it formed tiny streams that joined and dripped tiny droplets from his face while some trickled down his throat to either land on Gaara or himself.

"Do you want me to know?" he asked wrapping his arms around the Hyuuga.

Neji shook his head slightly "I don't want to worry you," he paused "If you can- Can you just stay here a while longer?"

"Sure, but can you tell me why?" Gaara whispered back trying to soothe the upset boy.

"You make me feel…safe," he replied nuzzling into the red locks and inhaling deeply.

Gaara merely tightened his grip "You make me feel safe to…"

Neji's body fell limp and Gaara jumped back immediately. The brunette slumped back onto the couch; eyes staring lifelessly at nothing in particular.

Gaara backed away too shocked at what else to do, he hit a wall and put his hand to his chest attempting to calm his erratic heart beat. His eyes were wide in disbelief until they started to burn and water. He slid down the white wall until he was sitting on the plush carpet with his knees drawn up to his chest. Crying profusely he let out an ear shattering scream.

The tears wove intricate patterns down the red heads face only to be whipped off with his palms. All he could do was sit wondering, "Why do I feel like this?"

* * *

"Eat the sandwich."

"No."

"Eat the sandwich."

"…No."

Sasuke shot a glare that said so plainly if-you-do-not-pick-up-that-sandwich-and-take-a-bite-I-will-not-hesitate-to-rip-out-your-kidneys-make-a-sandwich-with-them-then-shove-that-dammed-sandwich-down-your-throat.

"Thank you Sasu-teme," murmured the blonde taking a bite out of the turkey sandwich.

"_Point two for the Uchiha" _thought Sasuke taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

* * *

-**Blow me** has signed on-

The blonde teen scanned her list of contacts, she clicked the one that caught her eye and sent them an instant message.

**Blow** **me**: I'm back!

While she waited for a reply she brought up her e-mail and scanned the contents. "Ugh all junk again, seriously if I get one more free trial offer for Viagra I'm never using this email again!"

**LazyGenius**: Have I ever told you how much I hate your screen name?

**Blow** **me**: Why? You're a pervert.

**LazyGenius**: People might take it the wrong way. Troublesome…

**Blow** **me**:…I like fans…

**LazyGenius**: Yeah I know but other people don't know that, I thought you were one of those NAMBLA (1) people. Seriously you should get a new one.

**Blow** **me**: Well at least mine isn't as cocky as yours!

**LazyGenius**: Cocky, blow me, you're going to get raped one day. So troublesome.

**Blow** **me**: So I'm finally done with the move from Suna and all you do is argue with me? Oh and I finally found the perfect place to live. I love it here, it's a lot cooler than Suna but it's a nice change.

**LazyGenius**: I still say you need a new screen name…

**Blow** **me**: Shut up! As I was saying, I moved to this little town called Konaha and it's very nice, I'm going to their public high school right now and the kids all seem okay.

Shikamaru choked on the drink he was sipping.

**LazyGenius**: I live in Konaha too…and I go to your school.

**Blow** **me**: Get ready.

**LazyGenius**: Ugh why?

**Blow** **me**: You're taking me on a date silly! Pick me up in an hour, you have my number just call and I'll give you the address.

-**Blow** **me** has signed off-

Shikamaru tiled back in his chair putting his hands over his face.

"Women are so troublesome."

* * *

The boys had finished eating and were now laying on Naruto's orange and black covered bed listening to music and just staring off into the distance.

"So teme, truth or dare" said the newly excited blond sitting up to face his friend.

"There are only two of us…" The kitsune pouted "…Fine, dare."

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed punching the air "I dare you to go open mouth kiss your brother!"

"…no"

Naruto gave a cute pout that radiated if-you-don't-do-this-I-will-handcuff-you-and-throw-you-to-the-fangirls.

"…I hate you" Stated Sasuke impassively as he stood and stretched like a cat. The teen then made his way out of the fox's room and down the hallway to a door that was covered in a large biohazard sign with Kyuubi spray painted in silver on top.

The Uchiha knocked on the door and a few seconds passed. An older blonde opened the door to stare at the younger raven.

The man could practically be Naruto's twin if it wasn't for the lack of whisker marks, scarlet eyes and how the ends of his shoulder length hair faded from blonde to orange then ended in crimson. The eye that wasn't covered with the blonde's hair was rimmed lightly with eyeliner and two small rings were woven through his pink lips. His lack of shirt exposed many tattoos and his black pants were worn low and tight revealing the waist band of his burgundy boxers.

Kyuubi stepped aside allowing Sasuke and Naruto entrance. They stepped inside the bedroom, the orange and red walls had black stripes painted vertically that gave the look of a cage. Multiple band posters and random things were plastered up on walls, a collage of pictures covered half a wall, mostly of Kyuubi and his friends but the majority were of Kyuubi and Itachi seeing as they had been best friends from the second Naruto had dragged him to the Uchiha manor and he spotted the weasel. They liked the same bands, anime, and art then instantly became inseparable.

Sasuke walked over to his brother who was sitting on Kyuubi's bed, inhaling deeply he shot a quick glare at Naruto before pouncing on his poor unsuspecting older brother. Sasuke's open mouth fell onto Itachi's and he began nipping at his brother's lips before shoving his tongue inside the hot cavern.

He quickly shoved his hand in Itachi's pocket and fished out the piece of paper before shoving it into the front of his pants where Itachi wouldn't dare to reach for it.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was oh so wrong. Itachi began to undo the button to Sasuke's cargo pants and once he got the fly open his hand dived into his brother's boxers and retrieved the stolen paper. Hastily shoved it into his back pocket where the younger teen couldn't reach it.

He then pushed the younger Uchiha off thus detaching their lips and then sitting up slowly.

"Nice try otouto, oh and did you guys make turkey sandwiches?" Itachi stated looking around as if a plate of sandwiches would appear.

Naruto giggled from the corner pinching his nostrils shut trying to stop the miniscule nose bleed. "I just got so many good pictures" he then beckoned his older brother over to show him.

"Hmm I think I like the one where Itachi has his hand down Sasuke's pants" Kyuubi said grabbing the cell phone from Naruto "You need to send that to me, it would make an awesome screen saver."

"Aniki you really need to stop eating dango" Sasuke mumbled whipping his mouth off on his sleeve.

Kyuubi returned Naruto's phone and leaned against his wall "Do I want to know why Sasuke-kun just came in here and mouth raped Ita-kun?"

"I mean I'm not complaining" Kyu continued "Because quite frankly that was extremely sexy but also ridiculously random."

"We were playing truth or dare," explained Naruto grabbing one of Kyuubi's shirts to wipe the blood from his nose on.

The elder Uzumaki snatched his shirt away fro the other blonde, "Ugh that so gross!" he turned back to Sasuke and Itachi, "Um why are you guys acting like nothing happened? I mean come on Itachi-kun it's not every day that your little brother comes in and shoves his tongue down your throat…is it?"

"No not usually but I find it better not to question things like this" replied the weasel as if he were talking about the weather "It just complicates things further than they need to be. So I made out with my brother so what hasn't everyone done things like that from time to time?"

"Er, no actually they don't…" said Naruto obviously attempting to hide his amusement.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" came the raven.

"Oh I want to play!" exclaimed Kyuubi "Ita-kun your playing to!" he said pulling the boy off his bed and onto the floor next to him where he landed with a thud.

"Dare teme!" Naruto demanded bouncing up and down in excitement.

Sasuke smirked "No ramen for a week, Kyuubi make sure he doesn't eat any."

Naruto hung his head in defeat and Kyuubi nodded. "Naruto it's your turn" his brother reminded him.

"Fine, Itachi, truth or dare?" Naruto asked looking up to meet Itachi's eyes.

Itachi pondered for a moment "Truth."

"Did you like kissing Sasuke?" the blonde giggled propping himself up on his elbows like a little girl listening to gossip at a slumber party.

"Yes," the Uchiha respond after a few seconds of though, "He was actually a fine kisser, I'm just curious as to where he learned how to kiss like that, god knows he's never had a girlfriend…or boyfriend for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah we all know Sasuke has a complete lack of a love life, now my turn!" shouted Kyuubi peering intently at Itachi waiting for him to start.

"Kyu, truth or dare?" questioned the elder Uchiha backing away slightly.

"Dare" he exclaimed wearing a grin only an Uzumaki could achieve.

Itachi eyed his friend warily, "I dare you not to look at me like that…"

The elder fox stuck out his tongue "You're no fun, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun truth or dare?"

"…dare."

"I dare you to tell me where you learned to kiss!" Said the male turning is gaze to Sasuke.

"Can he do that?" questioned the boy obviously avoiding the question.

The youngest was the first to answer "Yeah he is, I mean it IS a dare."

The young Uchiha hung his head in shame and mumbled something.

"Speak up!" bellowed the two blonds.

"Fine! Neji taught me how to kiss!" roared the young Uchiha; cheeks ablaze.

* * *

"Gaara?"

"...Gaara?"

"Gaara?" said the teen shaking the red head slightly.

"Gaara wake up!" Kankuro yelled shaking his brother's small form with more vigor.

The raccoon like teen cracked open a blearily eye to stare up at the middle Sabaku child. His eyes widened slightly with realization and he leaped off the couch clutching his chest.

Kankuro stared at Gaara frightfully, whatever did this to the red head boy had obviously traumatized him immensely. "What's wrong? You screamed in your sleep then started crying."

Gaara lifted a pale hand to his face and surely enough he could feel the salty tears that had been running down his cheeks moments before. He stared back at Kankuro with wide fearful eyes before closing them and bowing his head in attempts to hide the fresh tears streaming down his face.

Kankuro stood and wrapped his arms around his brother trying to comfort him, "Shh what's wrong? Its okay you're safe it wasn't real? Calm down Gaara your going to start hyperventilating."

Temari scampered down the stairs adjusting her shirt in the hallway mirror, "Guys I'll be back in—"She broke off mid sentence as the scene unfolded in front of her.

Her youngest sibling clinging to the older brunette one and simply bawling his heart out, the blonde looked at her younger brother in question and he just shrugged signifying he knew as little as her.

"I was going to go out with Shikamaru but I can stay home if you need me." Her voice was laced with concern, and perhaps even a bit of envy. She knew full well that Gaara would be fine with only Kankuro and most likely prefer it be just the two. It wasn't that Gaara did not like the blonde it was merely the fact that he seemed to lock all true emotions away and only permit the middle Sabaku child to see them.

Kankuro peered down at the quivering red head in his arms, "I think we'll be fine he's calming down now. Just go, have fun." He said flashing her a smile as he turned his attention back to the smaller teen.

She gave a nod and continued her journey to the drive way where Shikamaru was parked to pick her up for their date.

"Kankuro?" Gaara croaked before clearing his throat and returning the husky tone that made him sound like he was seducing someone "It was just a dream I'm fine now," he said cracking a minuscule but genuine smile. It was nice to know that some one cares.

"Do you want to tell me what got you so upset?" Kankuro asked loosening his grip on Gaara.

Gaara paused for a second and shook his head "I don't remember my dream 'Kuro-nii," a lie. Gaara hated lying, especially lying to Kankuro but he needed time to figure out why he was upset himself. He knew that it had something to do with the Hyuuga but why he was so traumatized by a dream of his demise was still unknown to the redhead.

"I'll go make food," suggested the neko like boy releasing his hold on Gaara and proceeding to the kitchen.

Meanwhile the red head was headed to Kankuro's room to raid his yaoi manga collection. Sometimes it paid off having an extremely gay older brother.

* * *

"They've been going at it for…" the blonde peered down at the cell phone in hand "six minutes and thirty seven seconds" he muttered to the Uchiha seated next to him.

"I wonder when they will finally tell each other how they feel" said Uchiha muttered back. "I mean it's so obvious our brothers love each other…especially when they would rather have their tongue down each others throat than oxygen." He whispered to the blonde wincing at how ferocious the two boys were becoming.

"My brother's lips are turning blue," he muttered to the black haired teen.

"My brother's lips are blue…but I think that from the lipstick what three dares ago?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The Uchiha teen turned away from the still snogging teens and back to the fox like boy, "Why did you have Ukon's lipstick anyway?"

The blonde still had his eyes on the duo, "Kimimaro left it here like a week ago, the twins were somewhere with my brother and Kimimaro took it from Ukon because his lips were dry. Go figure, personally I like to carry chap stick, lipstick makes me feel gay."

"…You are gay." The Uchiha reminded him.

"Well lipstick makes me feel super gay then," the blonde said checking the time again. "It's been nearly ten minutes…"

The Uchiha noticed his brother's hands beginning to roam farther down the blonde under him.

"Okay stop before you start giving each other hand jobs!" yelled Kyuubi shielding his eyes, "That is the LAST thing I want to see before eating!"

Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart blushing a scarlet that would put even fire trucks to shame.

Kyuubi stood and stretched his stiff muscles wincing slightly when the bandages poking out of the top of his boxers were disturbed.

"Oh I haven't seen your new one," Itachi said stretching also and staring at the bandaged area.

The blonde unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slightly to allow better access; he pulled at the hem of his silky boxers and gently peeled back the medical tape that held the gauze in place.

There was a name written neatly in blood red katakana right above where the man's pants would sit.

"You have your brother's name tattooed dangerously close to your crotch…" Sasuke said peering around Naruto to observe the older teens.

"…People are going to think you have those swirly fishcakes in your pants…" Itachi looked at his best friend in a way that stated so plainly that he thought no one would know the significance of the tattoo.

"I have one too!" said the younger blonde teen rolling up his sleeves and moving the Gravitation wrist band up his arm slightly. He removed his bandages to reveal the name "Kyuubi" written also in blood red but instead of Japanese characters it was the ink was in the form of flowing loopy letters from the English alphabet. (2)

"So, you guys are staying the night here right?" Kyuubi suggested to the Uchiha brothers.

"I don't see why not we have enough of our stuff here to move in." Sasuke said looking to Itachi for his conformation.

"Sure," agreed Itachi quite plainly.

"Kay lets go see what our 'mother' is cooking for dinner!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and running out of Kyuubi's room with the young raven in tow, unwillingly by the hand of course.

Both older brother rolled their eyes at their siblings' antics and calmly walked out to see what Pein was preparing to feed his children and guests.

* * *

The redheaded man lounged against his blonde husband as he could hear the sweet pitter patter of children's foot steps and smiled lightly.

At least that's what he was day dreaming about. The redheaded man removed his head from Namikaze Minato's broad chest and turned to the heavy foot falls of two teenage boys, one obviously stumbling slightly and the other shouting words like "mom!" and "Food!"

The redheaded art teacher rubbed his temples as the boys skidded into the living room, "Mom, Dad, duck butt and weasel are staying the night!" the hyperactive blonde exclaimed as he released Sasuke's hand.

The blonde man laughed warmly at the three nick names, "That's fine Naru-chan. Hello Sasuke-kun"

"Konbanwa Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san, ogenki dosu-ka?" Sasuke replied politely, inclining his head in a small bow.

"No need for formalities, you and your brother are basically family now" Pein said kindly, "demo genki-desu, anata wa?"

"Watashi-mo genki-desu," Sasuke said smiling at being considered part of the family.

"Pein-kun, Minato," Itachi nodded in greeting as Kyuubi hoisted his 'mother' off the couch and dragged him into the kitchen to begin making dinner only to be followed by the youngest Uzumaki.

"Boys sit down get comfortable, I was just watching cartoons but Pein made me change the channel," he said flipping back to the previous station and making room for the Uchihas.

"You know I don't know how many people can say they watch cartoons with their high school principal." Itachi said poking fun at the activity.

Minato laughed, "Well, I don't think anyone has a principal as kick ass as me," he said propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Around an hour later they were all called to grab food and then just spread out in the living room. The four teens were sitting on the plush carpet while the men sat on the couch.

After dinner they all retreated to bedrooms in pairs, Sasuke with Naruto, Itachi with Kyuubi and of course Minato and Pein.

They all collapsed the second they hit a mattress, completely exhausted from the first day of school.

Well all except Kyuubi who decided to give a sleeping Itachi a sharpie moustache…then he slept.

* * *

Gaara lay propped by his elbows on Kankuro's bed. He was flipping through a manga titled 'Dear Myself' (3) as well as trying to figure out what his dream about that long haired teen meant.

"_Maybe it meant nothing and I'm just over reacting."_ He thought turning a page.

He stared down at the manga taking in the new scenes, "_maybe I'm just like Hirofumi, and maybe I'm just forgetting something."_

Kankuro walked in with a large plate of pancakes and rolled his eyes, "How did I know you would be up here reading manga?" it wasn't a question.

"I made pancakes!" he said swiping the book away before setting the enormous plate of breakfast food in front of Gaara.

"I'm going to take a shower Kankuro said stripping down to his purple boxers and grabbing a par of sweat pants and a towel. He threw his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and ambled into the bathroom down the hall before shutting the door with a snap.

Gaara slowly poked at the food with his fork never actually taking a bite. He laid his head down and continued picking at it until his eyelids began to grow heavy until they closed completely and he fell into a soft sleep.

* * *

**(1)NAMBLA is the North American Man Boy Love Association, I do not support what they do, nor am I a member but I just thought it fit. (I learned that off south park actually xD)**

**(2)Yeah I know what you're thinking. Naruto may be young but I know kids his age and younger with tattoos so whatever.**

**(3)I LOVE that manga. It's great you should read it!**

**Okay so I didn't beta this good enough most likely but it is currently around four a.m. and it's about the best I can do.**

**If you're wondering about the Japanese, its just basically asking how are you and answering with I'm fine. Nothing special just basic junk.**

**My title will make sense in a few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, it makes me happy!**


	4. Literacy in Small Doses

Hey, sorry for the late update. I seem to be getting little inspiration lately . I've had so little inspiration flooding into my mind I'm having trouble deciding what to write. Also I had to re write this because it bothered me, and I got some negative responses on it. It's utter crap but I'm going to try and update anyway. Also I'm back to school so I am really busy with that. So I now present you with Shackles of my Mind…

Oh and I know it does get very annoying to ask for reviews but please review. I want to know what you think about this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC-ness, Incest, Kiyoshi (He's a warning all by himself), cursing, violence, kissing, flying razor blades, Gaara's nakedness and many other things…

Rating: I changed the rating to M for two reasons, one people tend to read M stories more than others, I know that if you asked anyone I talk to they would say they rather read a story rated M than K. Second reason is I don't know where to draw the line with cursing, and I don't want the FF.N police called on me or whatever they do when people use the wrong rating.

You flame me, Neji eats you. Just kidding but still, please don't flame it would make me really sad…

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, even know that would be really REALLY kickass…Nor do I own any band mentioned or anything else really…so if it sounds like I don't own it, I probably don't…

-x-x-x-

He sat on one of the many wooden docks that littered the harbor. His legs dangled over the edge where the sea water swished and skimmed the bottom of the boy's feet. The murky liquid only gave tantalizing glimpses at the life under the surface.

Above the water you could hear the laughter of children, the cries of gulls, and the many other sounds that only summer could bring about. The sun beat down on the earth and heated the sand along the shoreline while the salty sea breeze tousled the tips of the boy's flaming hair.

It was noisy, yet peaceful as he sat on the dock. Watching the children make sandcastles, the teenage boy's attempts to woo scantily clad female beach goers, and the abundance of socializing tugged at his heartstrings. He envied how other beings interacted so freely, how creating bonds came natural to them no matter how insignificant those bonds may be.

He was lonely.

He scooted even closer to the edge of the dock being careful to avoid embedding any of the splintering wood in his palms. The bottle green water swallowed up his alabaster ankles as the gusts of brackish wind cooled his exposed arms.

"What's it like to be normal?"the jade eyed boy watched the tiny fish beneath the surface scatter in fear of the foreign objects while the redhead created tiny ripples in the water by swishing his feet back and forth.

The small dock creaked under the weight of another and Gaara quickly withdrew his feet from the water and turned to face a silver eyed boy who was approaching the solemn redhead.

"Normality is overrated" he spoke airily but with underling confidence "Do you mind if I sit here?" he inquired motioning to the empty space to the left of the redhead.

Gaara shook his head "no" and moved over farther over to make room for the brunette.

They shared a silence for a few minutes, not awkward, not comfortable just silence, until the pale eyed boy chose to break it, "My name is Neji Hyuuga; do you live around here?"

"Gaara Sabaku, and y-yeah I just moved here a few weeks ago" Why would this angelic boy be talking to a lonely boy like him? Gaara really could not comprehend it. Perhaps it was a joke, or maybe just pity although his opalescent eyes held not malice.

"Hmm Gaara Sabaku," Neji let the name roll off his tongue and cracked a small smile, "I like that name, it fits you well, it's very…different."

"Oh…thank you" His blush was almost certainly apparent but it really was not an everyday occurrence for the redhead to receive a compliment.

"Hey look," the Hyuuga leaned dangerously far over the edge of the dock, Gaara had only just noticed that the long haired boy was slipping slightly and grabbed him by the arm incase he slid off completely, "Thanks" said Neji scooting back from the ledge a tiny pinkish sea creature in hand.

"What's that?" Gaara inquired pointing to the animal in Neji's hand.

"It's a starfish, haven't you ever seen one?" he said holding out the little star on his open palm. The redhead shook his head no.

"Here hold out you hand," requested Neji prying the tiny asteroidean off of his hand and placing it lightly on top of the jade eyed boys outstretched palm lightly brushing it with his own long fingers; a touch that the Sabaku thought unnecessary but not at all unpleasant.

The redheads eyes grew wide as he watched the tiny star move slightly and he could feel the miniscule amount of suction the organism used to transport it's self slowly, "It-it's moving!" he exclaimed unaccustomed to feeling.

Neji merely chuckled good naturedly and removed the sea star, "Yeah they do that, it feels strange if you're not used to it," he explained re-applying the star to its home on the wooden supports of the dock.

"You seem pretty unfamiliar with the sea life around here" spoke the long haired brunette wiping his hands on his dark cargo shorts, "I can show you the tide pools if you want." He offered standing then holding out a hand for Gaara.

"Sure" the redhead agreed the corners of his mouth quirking up in what could have been considered a smile as he was hoisted to his feet and slipped on the sandals he had worn.

The boys made their way over to the pools that lay upon the sandy shore; Neji releasing his long hair from its binding, the scent of the fragrant shampoo he had used wafted through the air.

"Be careful, the algae makes the rocks slippery," he said extending a pale hand to aid Gaara's accent.

The petite redhead lost his footing slightly and slid a few inches on the wet rocks. The brunette yanked him forward to prevent him falling and caught him before his feet slipped from under him. Neji's hand now lay on the small of Gaara's back while his other was still clasped tightly with Gaara's own.

The pale eyed teen pulled the redhead upright into a standing position and loosened his grip slightly when the green eyed boy seemed to regain traction but never let go entirely.

Their eyes met for a moment and the waves continued crashing, the shrill screams result of teenage boys' pranks still issued from females, children still giggled and the sun still warmed the earth, but they paid it no heed. Neji leaned closer until their breath mingled and a haze erupted through Gaara's mind. The Sabaku noticed the brunette coming even closer and---

"She has two arms to hold me,

And four legs to wrap around me,

She not your typical girlfriend,

I brought my astronaut's kit,

Now all I need's a rocket,

My love, Inter-galactic friend,

My alien"

Kankuro's alarm clock burst to life filling the room with loud music and Gaara lifted his head groggily peering at the unfamiliar setting. He still lay in Kankuro's full sized bed but the sun was shining brightly though the window and he was drawn in close to his sleeping brother's chest like some kind of Final Fantasy plushie to a Cloud fan girl.

The radio DJ came on announcing, "That was 'Alien Girlfriend' next up on our non-stop block of Simple Plan is their song 'Untitled' which was released back in 2004 on their album 'Still Not Getting Any…'"

"I open my eyes,  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light,  
I can't remember how,  
I can't remember why,  
I'm lying here tonight,

And I can't stand the pain,  
And I can't make it go away,  
No I can't stand the pain,"

The song cut to chorus and Gaara sat up rubbing his eyes, Kankuro's grip fell slightly but tightened when he found his warmth trying to escape, "Ngh, let go of my tea kettle," he mumbled in his sleep drawing Gaara farther into his tight embrace.

The redhead wriggled attempting to free himself from his brother's constricting grasp. With no avail he pinched the brunette's nostrils together until Kankuro's eyes shot open and he started to gasp for breath, "Sorry," Gaara muttered not sounding remorseful in the slightest, "can you let me go I have to pee?"

Kankuro released his hold and the redhead moved lethargically into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The middle Sabaku sat up and stretched like the cat he resembled before getting dressed in a pair of tight low rise jeans that he had stolen from Temari last year and a white Saosin T-shirt he had acquired at a concert last summer. (1)

He unearthed a few mismatched socks, one being decorated in lavender polka dots the other a solid orange; he slipped on his worn Chuck Taylors and proceeded to search for the vintage looking tarnished silver locket he received as a birthday gift from his younger brother last May.

He found the small silver object on his bed side table and smiled to himself before clasping it around his neck and going to search for his amethyst colored eye shadow.

He could hear the shower running as he opened the door letting the steam pour out of the bathroom and cooling a once warm Gaara with the draft from the hallway.

The redhead shouted obscenities from behind the frosted glass shower door, "Jesus Christ! Can't you respect my privacy! Which one are you?" he yelled before another stream of curses issued from his mouth.

"Calm down Otouto, I needed the mirror and anyway Tem' has her own bathroom," he explained before whipping the condensation away from the reflective surface with a hand towel.

"Right, well you could have waited until I was out of the shower at least!" he screeched then proceeded to mutter angrily about what he was going to do to his brother one he had his clothing back on.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Gaara I've seen you naked before so this is nothing new," A razor blade came from the other side of the shower door and Kankuro stepped back even know there was no chance of it hitting him. Gaara had not aimed for Kankuro in the slightest but instantly regretted throwing the object, what if it actually did hit him?

"Ouch!" he complained as the shaving mechanism clattered to the floor, "That hurt! Shit, I'm bleeding a lot!"

Gaara threw open the shower door and leaped out to his brother's aid regardless of the fact that he was completely nude and sopping wet. He rushed over to where Kankuro was holding his right upper arm with his left hand while he was bent over the sink.

"Oh my god Kankuro I'm so sorry I really didn't mean for it to hit you!" The naked redhead showered his brother in apologies until Kankuro stood up, threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Understanding hit Gaara with the force of a train when Kankuro released the grip on his arm to wipe away the small tears that had formed from laughing so hard, "You should have" gasp "Seen," gasp "your face," he could barely speak on account of laughing so hard.

When Kankuro's laughter had subsided he showed Gaara his arm for reassurance that he was indeed faking then smirked evilly surveying his brother's form, "Gaara…you're naked."

And indeed the aquamarine eyed boy was standing in the middle of the bathroom in all of his naked glory.

The redhead turned the color of his hair and whipped around to grab a towel muttering something about "sadistic older brothers" and numerous death threats.

Gaara turned back to face his brother now adorned in a fluffy green towel draped low around his waist. He punched his brother in the arm as a friendly banter but it was really more like a; you-do-that-again-and-I'll-kick-you-in-your-fucking-balls "friendly punch".

The redhead crossed his arms over his petite chest and pouted slightly, "Don't do that Aniki you scared me, I thought I hurt you." The slight fear was still evident in his features.

Kankuro knew that contrary to popular belief Gaara hated seeing people in pain and he would never really want to hurt anyone. Great, now he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Gaara," he said bringing the redhead into a comforting embrace, "I was only joking." He whispered stroking the teen's bare damp back like he used to years ago.

Gaara pulled back and shook his head slightly, "I'm fine really, I should still think before I throw razor blades at people, I could've hurt you."

Kankuro lay a comforting had on his pale shoulder, "I'm fine Gaara I knew you were only joking when you did it," he said grinning showing all had been forgiven.

Gaara nodded again but was still slightly trembling which would have been unnoticeable to anyone but Kankuro, having seen Gaara frightened on so many occasions.

Kankuro leaned down and pecked Gaara's forehead lightly like he used to when Gaara would have nightmares and seek him out for comfort, "Really Otouto I'm fine." He said ruffling the damp red hair of his younger brother affectionately, "Get dressed I'll walk with you to school, Temari-nee already left."

Gaara nodded once again grinning slightly and went to find clothing while Kankuro left to collect his backpack.

Gaara's mood was lifting steadily and the majority of his guilt had ebbed away, he walked calmly through his bedroom door and over to the two door closet that held all of his shirts, He grabbed a tight fitting black and white striped short sleeve tee and an old black dress shirt that used to be Kankuro's but left it unbuttoned for a more casual look. He then ambled over to the simple set of oak drawers where he picked out a pair of dark jeans and blindly groped for a pair of boxers and two socks.

He completed his outfit with a small vial of sand that hung on a long silver chain and a pair of extremely old, extremely thrashed skater shoes that had most likely belonged to one of his siblings. He snatched up his keys, cell phone and wallet before grabbing his bag and marching off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, dry his hair and reapply his ever present eyeliner.

Kankuro was waiting for the redheaded teen at the bottom of the stairs texting silently until Gaara's arrival.

They strode out the door together locking it behind them and continued to school in a comfortable silence. Upon arrival Kankuro departed his brother's side when he spotted the Kaguya twins talking with a very tired looking Kiba

Gaara waved stoically to Kankuro before being dragged away by Naruto, The Uchiha brothers, the eldest Kaguya; Kimimaro and Kiyoshi who was half asleep.

The six reached a table and Kiyoshi instantly collapsed onto it, well more like on to Kimimaro…

"Late night with Kiba?" Naruto smirked his all knowing smirk, "Who won?"

Kiyo groaned languidly in response before mumbling something that sounded like Kiba's name.

"How late were you up?" the fully awake blonde asked, "and what game?"

The fatigued black haired teen cracked open a bleary eye, "Three and it was the Sims 2" he snuggled closer into the lavender haired male's shoulder.

Naruto looked puzzled, "How can you lose at the Sims?"

"…my character died…a lot…"

The fox nodded in understanding, "Hey guess what last night Sasuke ki—"

He received two sharp slaps to the back of the head courtesy of both Uchiha's.

Kiyoshi and Kimimaro raised eyebrows at the brothers' reactions.

"Sasuke killed a big spider," he explained rubbing the back of his head out of nervous habit and also to soothe the pain.

Kiyoshi who had had enough of the conversation snoozed lightly on the eldest Kaguya brother. Kimimaro in turn put a napkin under his open mouth incase he was the type to drool in his sleep.

"So what do you guys think I should do with Ukon?" came his soft voice.

Sasuke and Naruto shrugged but Itachi answered, "Tell him, it's going on three years now, I don't think you can hide it much longer. Just be perfectly honest with him, I don't think Orochimaru will mind much." How that man could talk in complete monotone was a mystery to everyone.

Orochimaru was the Kaguya brothers' guardian and had been since their childhood, they were just as good as real sons to him and everyone knew he would love them unconditionally.

Kimimaro's eyes turned downcast, "Yeah I know my father would accept it but I don't know how Ukon would react. I just don't want to lose him as my brother because I couldn't be satisfied with just that, him being only my brother and nothing more."

Gaara watched the conversation unfold; intrigued to say the least, "What are they talking about?" he muttered to Naruto so the others couldn't hear.

"Kimi-kun, you mind if I tell Gaara?" Naruto asked the blue eyed boy.

The teen merely shrugged which caused Kiyoshi's head to slide off his shoulder and hit the edge of the table, "Ouch," he moaned clutching his forehead, "stay still Kimimaro" he complained once again snuggling his lavender haired friend.

"Kimimaro is in love with his brother," Naruto explained to the redhead.

"Hey I'm not in love with him!" Kimimaro retorted "I just like him…a lot." He hung his head in a defeated manor causing Kiyoshi's head to bang against the table once again.

He woke with a start and stood up swiftly. Moving over to Itachi he sat down and rested against him falling into a light slumber almost immediately.

Gaara thought for a moment, "You could always pretend to come home drunk and kiss him, Kankuro did that one day…but he was actually drunk…he threw up on the new carpet and Temari got pissed, this was all back in Suna though." He said with a slight grimace.

Kimimaro looked like he would kiss Gaara for his genius but then his face fell, "I don't think I'd ever have the nerve to kiss him though."

"Nerve to kiss who Aniki?" Sakon asked walking up along with his twin, Kankuro and Kiba.

"Uh no one Sakon-chan," he lied quickly; he could tell the voice belonged to the elder twin but it still made him jump about a mile high.

"Aww but who wouldn't want to kiss you Kimi-nii," Ukon came up giving him a very sloppy wet kiss on the cheek as a joke.

Kimimaro wiped the saliva left by his younger brother on his sleeve but Gaara noticed the tiny blush and small but very satisfied smile.

The bell rang and everyone stood to go to class, well all except for Kiyoshi who hit his head once again and muttered something about "unsatisfactory pillows".

-x-x-x-

The fist three periods passed quite quickly seeing as it was only the second day of school, there was only one worksheet for math. Kankuro had taken the liberty of signing his packet that needed to be handed in within the week so Gaara was able to hand that in first period.

Kakashi never really showed up for class.

**LUNCH **

Lunch perused as it had the day before, although there were two new additions to the table. Those additions, better known as Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga, sat at the very end of the table talking idly about what they might be doing over the weekend.

"I think I'm just going to read," the Hyuuga's hair was lacking its usual luster and his eyes had turned from that striking opalescent to a murky beige. His tone was dull and too the point, almost as if he didn't find the conversation worth his time but answered for the sheer fact that Sasuke was his friend. "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke exhaled louder than necessary through his nostrils it could be mistaken for a sigh, only problem is Uchiha's don't sigh. Ever. "I have no idea; want to go to the movies?"

The Hyuuga shrugged, "Sure, just me and you or with other people?"

"Other people I suppose, we all know Naruto will invite himself, which means that Kyuubi-kun and Itachi-nii-san will want to come to…"

"I didn't know Uchiha's were capable of wanting anything," His dark eyebrows had slowly climbed there way up his forehead. "I mean aside from you wanting Naruto that is…"

Sasuke Gazed back blankly, "And I didn't know Hyuuga's could develop insomnia, or were you up late…let me guess. Reading?"

Neji scoffed, "For your information I didn't read at all last night,"

"Well it's not like you were gaming, if you could call it that, with those two," Sasuke chucked the carrot stick he has been chewing on at Kiba and Kiyoshi who threw lazy bloodshot glares his way.

Naruto stomped over to where Sasuke was sitting and slapped him upside the head, "That's for hitting me over the head this morning," he hit the Uchiha again, "and _that_ is for the withdrawal symptoms."

The blonde collapsed onto the bench next to Sasuke, "I need my ramen!" he huffed then thrust his hands in Sasuke's face, "Look! I'm shaking! That's how much I need ramen!"

Sasuke stared at the tanned objects, "…Dobe, their not moving…"

"Oh well would you look at that."

Gaara had arrived at the table a bit late, having gone to the vending machines to grab a green tea. He the proceeded to the long sea green table every one sat at he had scanned his '_friends'_ for an empty seat, and of course as luck would have it the only open seat was next to the very…tired… looking Hyuuga.

He walked up to the dark haired boy and tapped his shoulder lightly, he was faced with puzzled beige eyes, "Erm, yes?"

"Uh do you mind if I sit there?" He gestured to the space next to Neji.

"No, not at all," he moved his bag off the seat to make room for the aquamarine eyed teen. He couldn't help but notice how the thick black coat of eyeliner actually brought out the color in his intense eyes. Not something he usually noticed on people.

"Neji you look sleepy." Naruto commented off hand "Did you sleep well last night?"

"No" his answer was simple, and to the point. No, no he did not sleep well, not at all.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak again but Sasuke clamped a hand over it, "Baka you know very well that Hyuuga gets a stick up his ass if you ask too many questions, and I can't help but think he would get even moodier if he's half asleep."

A pair of reproachful opal eyes fixed onto the Uchiha "And you know very well that if you put your hand anywhere near Naruto-kun's mouth you are destined to get bitten."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's not like it'll be the first time, why bother anymore?"

"You will get you hand covered in saliva," Neji's chin rested in his hand lazily peering over at his midnight haired companion "you should just gag him, I think you have one in your bag, or perhaps Itachi-nii-san (2) has a gag." He threw one final smirk at the Uchiha before adding "We all know you Uchiha's love your bondage." then immersed himself in a small white paperback book.

Gaara scanned the cover of the text in the young Hyuuga's hand, "The Great Gatsby," he whispered the title under his breath.

"Hmm?" The Hyuuga looked up, "Oh, yeah; have you read it?"

Gaara nodded as Neji marked his page and turned his full attention on the redheaded teen "Er yeah I have, where are you at in it?"

"Gatsby is inflating a mattress with his chauffeur. I'm nearly done with it but I've read it a few times already." he explained turning the object over in his hands. "What did you think of it?"

"It was by all means a good book the only problem I had was the fact that Nick Carraway wasn't the normality for a narrator although I liked the story from his point of view I usually don't read anything so inconsistent chronologically." Gaara shrugged "Then again I haven't read the book lately so I could be wrong. I read it one weekend a few months ago but I'm planning on reading it again when I'm finished with my current book."

The corners of pale pink lips twitched upwards in a minute smile, "I'm just happy someone has read it, I was beginning to believe literature was being wasted on youth who only read when forced." He nodded approvingly, "What are you reading now?"

Gaara rummaged through his bag withdrawing a small black book, "The Devine Comedy, The Inferno. Canto XVIII, circle eight Malebolege, Bolgia I; The Panderers and Seducers."

Neji's dark manicured brow climbed up his forehead once again, "Wow I would never have thought any freshman aside from myself would have read this, actually I think I read this for the first time in middle school."

"If I recall I read that in seventh grade." Sasuke chimed in with a scowl. "What was your favorite circle?"

"Canto XIII, Circle 7, Round 2; The Violent Against themselves or Suicides, whatever you prefer to call it." Gaara said airily, "I find it darkly ironic the tortured souls of mortals are tortured even after death because of the way they chose to find release from the torment."

"Pain and pain's—"

"Outlet simultaneously," Neji finished the quote before Gaara could. (3)

"Aww look the Hyuuga found himself a nerdy boyfriend," Sasuke smirked in a mocking manor.

Neji merely rolled his eyes, "Gaara has intelligence, I don't think the little ball of sunshine you worship is able to quote anything Dante Alighieri. We all know you have a thing for him." The pale eyed boy smirked in triumph.

"Cred' io ch'ei credette ch'io credesse. I think perhaps he though that I was thinking," The 'ball of sunshine' retorted with a smirk that looked as if it had escaped the Uchiha smirk farm rested happily upon his pouty pink lips.

Two pristine dark eyebrows shot up to equally dark hairlines on both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, Gaara simply expressed his astonishment through his large eyes.

"What I read too…" Naruto didn't see why they were so shocked. He really wasn't the idiot everyone made him out to be. No seriously, scouts honor.

"You never denied the fact that Gaara's your boyfriend." Sasuke taunted Neji with a smirk that held years more experience than Naruto's.

"I find it obvious that we are not dating by the fact that I had only met him yesterday," opalescent eyes flickered from Sasuke to Naruto, "You two on the other hand…"

"I'm not gay," Sasuke stated simply.

"Oh yes I forgot you just happen to be a male that likes other males," It seemed Neji was turning into Shikamaru with the amount of times his eyes turned towards the clouds, "Or did you think I meant gay as in happy? We all know you can't be too happy with that stick lodged so far up your ass, seriously, I think it may have completely snuffed out the pleasure center in your brain."

Gaara giggled low in his throat and three pairs of eyes turned towards him, "Did he just…laugh?" Naruto asked the other two, mock concern etched into his boyish features.

"Actually I think he giggled…I didn't know that was possible…" Sasuke as always contributed his two cents. "And by the way that was not a valid answer, you said it was obvious that you are not dating him, you never denied it."

"I am not dating Gaara." Neji's monotone was simple and to the point. "And you never gave a straight answer…"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "I am not dating Naruto; I am heterosexual."

"_Right_ that's why you always thought Haku was cute in fifth grade?" Neji's face adorned a smirk of its own.

"Hey, I thought he was a girl for a few months, I can not be held responsible for who I thought was good looking in my adolescence," Sasuke huffed indignantly.

Itachi sauntered over gracefully, his sadist senses most likely tingling. "Oh but Otouto you thought Neji was attractive for years," Itachi clamped a hand over his little brothers shoulder trademark Uchiha smirk even more developed than Sasuke's. "You used to be inseparable; you would kiss each other goodbye and even take baths together. Sasuke you would love brushing Neji's hair and Neji you could hardly ever sleep without being able to cuddle up to Sasuke. You were both lucky you live right next door to each other or you would have developed insomnia at such a young age. So cute, the both of you." He grinned down at them evilly and ruffled both heads of dark hair.

Both Sasuke and Neji were crimson; Sasuke buried his face in his arms to hide his blush, "Aniki you're such a sadist."

"But otouto you were quite adorable," Itachi swooped planted a kiss on the crown of the younger boy's head making him turn a deeper scarlet, bordering purple. A few boys had heard what Itachi said and had even seen him kiss his brother. As they walked by they hissed "Faggots" at the three dark haired boys.

"You four! Principal now and if I ever hear you use that kind of language again you will be suspended!" a pale man yelled at the group of boys, "Go now!" he said firmly.

"Orochimaru-sensei," Itachi addressed the tall man with a polite incline of the head, "What brings you here?"

"Itachi-kun," the snake like man returned the bow, "Sakon left his cell phone in the car, I had just returned it when I heard those rude boys. Also by the looks of things you have been teasing those two," he gestured idly to Neji and Sasuke, "I will have to request you stop that or choose a less embarrassing subject. It can not be healthy to have that much blood rush to your face; look Neji's nose is bleeding already." (4)

"Sorry Orochimaru Sensei," Itachi spoke in a manor that only years of proper educate could bring.

The golden eyed man checked his watch, "Lunch ends in two minutes. Itachi-kun, please make sure the boys are both emotionally stable before sending them to class."

"Yes, Sensei."

The rest of the day passed quickly, a few assignments here and there, only to get the school year started. The vermillion haired teen exited his last class, a tad irked to say the least, there was only so much time a boy like him could be around a teacher as…eccentric as Gai-sensei without receiving a pounding headache.

The blinding late summer sun shone as brilliantly as ever as the kohl rimmed eyes scanned the crowd for his brother's wild milk chocolate spikes and his sister's customary four pony-tails. Locating them by the gates he slid purposefully through the gridlock of teens all headed for an exit. Naruto was waiting with Gaara's siblings, shadowed by towering seniors and other upper classmen due to his height but appearing as hyper as always.

"Gaara!" The blonde Uzumaki called, waving enthusiastically while bouncing in place. Gaara's piercing jade eyes turned to the clouds in light amused irritation.

"Well don't look so happy to see us otouto, your smile might split your face in half." The middle Sabaku teen teased the corners of his lips quirked slightly into a content expression.

"Home?" Temari commented absentmindedly as her face was already buried into her phone, answering messages and such.

The four started off toward the Sabaku household, non-related member of the group following without invitation but no comments were spared on this.

Upon arrival Naruto walked through the door and plopped onto the couch, not even spared a glance as the three siblings went to work with their after school activities as usual. Kankuro sunk into the plush piece of furniture beside the blonde Uzumaki, closed eyes and comfortable expression; he suddenly smiled a crocked smile and turned his forest green eyes to the kitsune like boy.

"You love that Sasuke kid."

It was not a question. Naruto, whose stomach churned at the mere mention of the raven haired boy, opened his mouth to deny these accusations. His voice faltered and a garbled mixture of words spewed from his lips.

The brunette smirked lopsidedly at him, "There's no point trying to deny it. It's not like I'm homophobic or anything, quite the contrary actually."

Naruto swallowed and nodded mutely, lips pressed into a thin line and a blush gracing his scarred cheeks. "Uh, yeah I suppose I do…" he muttered in little over a horse whisper.

"Don't be embarrassed or anything, I mean I think that he might have a thing for you anyway," he spoke softly with a reassuring smile, "When he looks at you his eyes just get…warmer… it's pretty obvious he feels something when he looks at you."

"Really?" the ever flustering Uzumaki questioned, staring at his laced fingers and smiling contentedly to himself.

"Really."

Just then Gaara walked into the living room a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. He cocked an invisible eyebrow at the two as he plopped into one of the corners of the overstuffed sofa. "What's gotten you two all…close?"

Naruto shot a pleading glance at the brunette Sabaku, "Just getting to know each other is all." Kankuro answered for both of them.

"Yeah. Gaara, can I keep your brother?" he said clinging to the brunette and turning large innocent eyes and a huge smile towards the amused freshmen.

The crimson haired boy shook his head sending his scarlet spikes swaying, "Sorry, but I've grown quite attached to him over the years." He took a sip of the cold tea, "You can borrow him occasionally if you would like, just make sure you feed him and take him for walks, wouldn't want him relieving himself in your kitchen now would we."

"Ass," Kankuro muttered under his breath grinning up at his brother from under his mascara coated eyelashes.

"Prick" The redhead retorted with his own small smile.

"Well glad to see you two love each other so much," Naruto mused, snuggling deeper into the couch.

"Well of course I love my otouto, But I'd really like to love him in sheets if you know what I mean," He waggled his milk chocolate eyebrows suggestively, "Such a cute little ass he has."

Gaara chucked one of the decorative couch pillows at his elder hitting him smack-dab in the face, "Pervert." He muttered opening his book.

Naruto and Kankuro conversed on the topic of music, anime and eventually, to the blondes embarrassment, boys.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Kimimaro and Sakon to get together."

"Did you see that guy in the back of history class? He was somewhat cute, seemed very jock though, probably straight."

"How about Neji and Gaara?"

"Yeah they would be so cute together, plus did you see the way Neji looked at him!"

"Yeah, totally wants him."

The vermillion haired Sabaku closed the book in hand with a small _'thap'_ and turned jade eyes of reproach towards the two. "I like girls." he said as he rose to retreat to his room.

Just as the redhead reached the second floor landing a yell of "Yeah if they had penises!" issued from the chocolate haired Sabaku.

Gaara closed his door with a sharp snap and collapsed onto his bed in mild exasperation. "Yeah pretty much." he muttered to himself smirking as he turned on his laptop and opened his playlist.

"_In the middle of a gun fight,_

_In the center of a restaurant, _

_They say "Come with your arms raised high!",_

_Well their never gonna get me,_

_It's like a bullet through a flock of doves,_

_To wage, this war against your faith in me, _

_Your life will never be the same, _

_On your mother's eyes say a prayer,_

_Say a prayer!_

_Now, but I cant,_

_And I don't know,_

_How we're just two men as god has made us…" _

_(5)_

-x-x-x-

Woot! Got it done! I've been insanely busy with school and the holidays and just life in general. It's nice to get back to writing and doing things that are enjoyable. But like every chapter I have some clarifications to go over just to make sure everyone is on the same page and add little bits of information here and there.

(1)I saw a shirt at a Saosin concert, well one of them at least, it was either at festival thingy or an actual concert, I just thought it would be amusing to see Kankuro dressed as a scene kid.

(2)Neji calls Itachi, Itachi-nii-san because their close friends and will there will be more elaboration on theses matters later on.

(3)My favorite line out of "The Inferno", trippy book but it's cool to read something so strikingly different than that of what I'm used to. Different time period equals a completely different version of human life.

(4)Anyone ever gotten a nose bleed from blushing? I'm convinced that's why so many anime characters get nosebleeds. I have no idea why anime characters get bleed when they see something naked but I've gotten nosebleeds when reading yaoi before, and I could tell that I was blushing while I was reading (That's why you should never read fan fictions in public). I never had gotten nosebleeds before that, and it's not like it was really hot or dry or any environmental factors contributing to it...Oh well…

(5)"You Know What They do to Guys like Us in Prison" by My Chemical Romance. 'Bout Bert and Gerard getting' freaky! Only joking…well actually… anyways I thought the lyrics fit well, it was either that or a sappy love song…

Until we meet again dear readers. Please review so I know what you guys think of this.

I'll try not to take so damn long on the next chapter.


End file.
